


open book

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (by youngjo), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Studying, The rest of the members are mentioned, but seoho loves youngjo too much, he just wants to be loved, protect seoho, they are studying, things get sentimental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: "¿Qué somos?"oSeoho y Youngjo están simplemente estudiando, hasta que algunas verdades salen a la luz.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	open book

Hay simples cosas a las que Seoho jamás le tomó importancia. En su mayoría podría reducirse a nada, ya que, conciente o no, a Seoho no le interesaba sus alrededores lo suficiente como para prender un fuego dentro de él.

Kim Youngjo era una historia aparte.

Digamos que, en su no tan extenso grupo de amigos (ya que cinco no le parecía un gran número y aunque alguien considerara que era un extenso número de amigos, Seoho iba a seguir en contra de ello), había un sujeto llamado Youngjo que era lo único importante para él. Le gustaba, mucho, y aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, eso no eliminaba sus celos profundos que si fueran tangibles, serían una hoja con mucho filo.

Seoho no le tomaba importancia a las cosas, pero cuando sus amigos se acercaban demasiado a Youngjo, un instinto asesino se metía dentro de él. Por supuesto creía que no era tan obvio, para nada. Desde el punto de vista de Keonhee era un tsundere sin igual, pero sus emociones no eran algo fácil de ocultar.  
Su personalidad "torcida", esta vez comentario de Geonhak, era incontrolable, pero por suerte, a Youngjo parecía gustarle bastante. Ambos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Y en estos casos, los sentimientos que surgían de lo profundo de su corazón eran los que no demostraba muy bien. Véase con palabras más claras, Seoho era una máquina de mensajes mezclados. Pero Seoho no quería echarse absolutamente toda la culpa, no cuando Kim Youngjo era ese tipo de chico que no puede dejar de tocar todo, y tampoco se opone a que lo toquen. De sólo pensarlo la cólera había invadido el -tal vez- adulto cuerpo de Seoho.

Si bien Seoho no era muy... apegado a la idea de compartir nulo espacio personal entre ellos, estaba totalmente en contra de que Hwanwoong se aprovechara de Youngjo y lo abrazara a cada rato, o que de vez en cuando recibiera besos, y una vez más, de sólo pensarlo, Seoho ya había apretado sus puños bajo la mesa de su escritorio. Apoyó su frente contra el mismo, y se preguntó, con pesar, si todas esas veces en las que parecía que a Youngjo podría gustarle también eran falsas. Seoho estaba seguro que los ojos de su amigo de trasladaban a sus labios más de lo normal, que sus sonrisas llenas de afecto estaban solamente dirigidas a él, que sus manos buscaban hacer contacto directo con Seoho, y a su vez, se escondían como si tuvieran miedo de tocar más de lo apropiado. Seoho estaba realmente seguro que esos momentos en los que chocaban sin querer, se daban la vuelta al mismo tiempo mirando sus rostros tan de cerca, o esos momento de silencio donde tal vez sus rostros estaban a centímetros de sentir el calor ajeno de primera mano, no eran casualidad. Realmente creía que había amor en los ojos de Youngjo cuando los posaba en los suyos, pero era difícil saberlo cuando algunos días más tarde, abrazaba con tanto cariño a Keonhee, o pasaba todo el día con Geonhak, o cumplía todos los caprichos de Dongju.

—¿Seoho?

Cuando el sujeto de tus sueños se materializa frente de ti justo en ese preciso momento en el que estás pensando en él, es un momento incómodo en el que no sabes si es una ilusión de tus ansias por tenerlo cerca por siempre y para siempre, o realmente está allí. En este caso, Youngjo sí estaba en su habitación, porque le guste o no, Youngjo era mejor en Literatura Clásica que él, y Seoho podía ayudarle con Química (suerte que había tomado clases avanzadas, sino no podría ayudar a alguien de una clase superior como Youngjo) en compensación. No obstante, la personalidad de Seoho también incluía perderse completamente en sus pensamientos y soñar despierto, así que no era sorpresa que Seoho olvidara la existencia de Youngjo en un mismo espacio físico-temporal que él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con ligera preocupación.

Youngjo parecía no acostumbrarse a sus actitudes extrañas, así que no era sorpresa que siempre le preguntara si se sentía bien, o si estaba aburrido. Seoho nunca lo admitiría, pero lo adoraba por ello.

—Estoy bien, solamente estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

"Como si fuera posible decirte absolutamente todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando es nada más y nada menos que tú y si esto es algo más que una relación entre amigos".

—Nada importante —Seoho suspiró.

Youngjo frunció el ceño, listo para seguir con aquella conversación, pero Seoho fue rápido para cambiar el tema.

—¿Cuándo es tu examen de Química? —preguntó, jugando con el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

—Dentro de dos semanas.

—Puedes venir los días que quieras si necesitas más ayuda.

Seoho se sorprendió de haber sugerido algo así, cuando él era el primero en rechazar las ofertas de Youngjo de quedarse en casa y pasar el tiempo haciendo nada. Era una situación algo distinta, teniendo en cuenta que iban a estudiar, pero no era algo común de Seoho aquello de quedarse en casa. Y ni siquiera era que le gustara salir, simplemente le ponía nervioso compartir una habitación tan pequeña con sólo Youngjo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eres el mejor!

Y su sonrisa fue tan sincera que, extraño de su parte, sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo muy puro. Seoho ignoró la mirada cálida de Youngjo, y miró a través de la ventana, como si ver a los autos pasar desde el quinto piso de un edifico fuera algo muy interesante para hacer.

—No soy el mejor —se quejó, haciendo un ligero puchero—. Podrías preguntarle tranquilamente a Geonhak o Keonhee por ayuda, ambos tomaron Química Avanzada conmigo.

Youngjo se vio algo presionado por su comentario y en una acción totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo menos de parte de Youngjo, dejó salir una risita algo nerviosa, jugando con las hojas de su cuaderno.

—Quiero que tú me ayudes, Seoho.

¿Cómo podría Seoho tomar su corazón, que dolía demasiado, sin que Youngjo se diera cuenta?

—No... digas esas cosas —murmuró, y se sorprendió al decirlo.

Parecía que había un límite para lo que su corazón podía aguantar. Y tal vez no estaba preparado para sentirse especial sin saberlo realmente. ¿A qué se refería Youngjo diciendo algo así?

—¿Por qué no? —Youngjo se movió un poco en su lugar, confundido.

—Youngjo...

—¿Por qué no? —reiteró, con total seriedad.

Tal vez lo que abandonó su garganta fue la risa más histérica que había soltado en años, y la mirada de preocupación de Youngjo se había enterrado en su pecho como esos celos que sentía cada vez que lo veía con alguien más. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía tan extrañamente débil, como si su edificación tuviera de cimientos unas ramitas húmedas de un árbol viejo y lleno de moho.

—Youngjo... ¿qué somos?

Su pregunta sonó tan triste y desdichada que Seoho casi rió otra vez, pero era mejor cerrar la boca, o sino ríos de tristeza recorrerían su rostro sin previo aviso. Desde hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan débil.  
Youngjo pareció no saber qué contestar, y eso lo dejó algo pasmado, si debía ser honesto. Al fin y al cabo parecía ser el único que se daba vueltas en la cabeza aquella pregunta.

—Olvídalo, sigamos estudiando.

—Seoho.

—¿Entonces quieres venir a casa el martes? Creo que tu profesor va a faltar y yo tengo el día lib-

—Lee Seoho.

Seoho se preguntó desde cuándo la figura de Youngjo estaba tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Si sólo estirara su mano, podría tocar la suave mejilla de su amigo, pero aun así se sentía tan lejana... Apretó su puño sin dejar de mirar su propio cuaderno de Literatura.

—Seoho... ¿te gusto?

—Por supuesto, por algo somos amigos —contestó con rapidez, ganándose una mala mirada de Youngjo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Seoho soltó el lápiz que tenía en la mano con brusquedad, mirando con sus ojos brillantes a los de Youngjo que tenía ese brillo especial que lo definía, y miles de cosas más que Seoho no estaba dispuesto a leer ni entender.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que sí.

Su mirada se quedó en blanco, y parpadeó dos o tres veces veces, tratando de ajustar su vista. Podría ser una mala pasada, un sueño para nada gracioso, o simplemente había escuchado mal. La mente de una persona enamorada es capaz de todo.

—Es una broma de mal gusto. No debes jugar con eso, Youngjo —casi advirtió, apretando sus puños con la nula fuerza de sus brazos, que se debilitaban cada vez más.

—No estoy jugando, quiero que me digas que sí te gusto.

Las suaves y largas manos de Youngjo sostuvieron sus antebrazos, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente, obligándolo a creer que esto no era parte de su imaginación.

—¿Cuánto crees que esperé para escucharte decir algo como eso? ¿Crees que es fácil estar enamorado de ti? Eres un tonto, Lee Seoho. Probablemente estuviste diciéndote múltiples cosas, como que yo no podría enamorarme de ti cuando al contrario, es imposible no enamorarse de ti.

Suavemente, la mano derecha de Youngjo subió por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde la acarició tan suavemente que se sintió como si una pequeña gota de lluvia rozara su rostro.

—No me crees cuando te digo que para mí eres un libro abierto, pero te conozco desde hace tantos años que hasta me siento ofendido de que hayas creído que no me enteraría de lo distante que estás siendo últimamente.

—¿D-de quién crees que es la culpa? —tartamudeó, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla en un intento vano de no soltar sus lágrimas que no eran de tristeza en sí, pero sí de coraje—. ¿Quién crees que es el que va de persona a persona? ¿Abrazando, besando a otros? ¿Cómo podría creer que estás "enamorado de mí"?

Youngjo miró el piso de su habitación como si allí estuvieran las respuestas que Seoho quería escuchar.

—Sé que soy un idiota —murmuró, volviendo a mirar a Seoho a los ojos—, pero hago eso para poder ignorar todos mis sentimientos. Quiero ignorar tus miradas cuando abrazo a alguien más, porque creo que realmente somos algo más. Quiero dejar de hacerme ilusiones, porque cuando estoy seguro de que te gusto también, de repente eres frío, y no sé si lo estás fingiendo.

—¿No que era un libro abierto? —preguntó Seoho, inconscientemente acercándose al calor de Youngjo.

—Hasta los libros abiertos tienen partes que no entiendo, por eso me gustaría poder averiguar qué significa todo eso. Me gustaría poder conocer todo de ti, Seoho.

—Por favor, ya no seas así con los demás.

Seoho juntó sus frentes, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Me gustas demasiado, y es doloroso verte con los otros.

—Entonces... ¿puedo abrazarte a ti?

Seoho abrió los ojos, y aunque su mirada no estaba conectada a la de Youngjo, podía sentir su expectante mirada. Seoho asintió con la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas.

Sin perder tiempo, Youngjo capturó el cuerpo contrario entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Con rapidez, Seoho escondió su rostro en la calidez de Youngjo, buscando el aroma a hogar que su amigo desprendía, ese aroma que lo llamaba como la luz a los insectos.

—Seoho... también puedo... ¿besarte?

—S-sí... sí puedes.

Y aprovechando el tiempo de la mejor manera, Youngjo separó ligeramente sus cuerpos, con la suavidad con la que se trata a una ligera tela, y junto sus labios, en un tacto simple, pero significativo, en el que las palabras sobraban, y los sentimientos fluían sin cesar. Ambos pares de labios acostumbrándose a aquello que por fin podía ser suyo.

Al final, ambos chicos se olvidaron completamente de estudiar, y Seoho había reprobado el examen de Literatura Clásica del día siguiente. Su madre se había enojado, pero Seoho sonrió como estúpido todo el tiempo al pensar que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados con los de Youngjo a lo largo del día.

Y si reprobar lo haría ver la cara de sorpresa de Hwanwoong otra vez, ni siquiera pensaría dos veces en volver a reprobar Literatura Clásica.

**Author's Note:**

> anteriormente publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo ^^♡


End file.
